1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and method and a method for designing the imaging apparatus, and in particular, relates to a high-resolution, high-definition, and single-focus imaging apparatus including a plurality of imaging devices, a method capable of imaging with the imaging apparatus in consideration of the distance between the imaging apparatus and an object, thus simultaneously and separately capturing a far-distance image and a near-distance image and measuring an object distance in the images, and a method for designing the imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various high-resolution imaging methods have been proposed. The methods are classified broadly into two groups: increasing the resolution of an imaging device, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD), and arranging a plurality of imaging devices to capture an image at a high resolution.
The latter group, i.e., the methods for capturing an image at a high resolution using a plurality of imaging devices include the following known techniques: One technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-45508 (Patent Document 1). Another technique is disclosed in “Zaidan-hojin Kikai System Shinko-kyokai no Shusaisuru Megavision no Setsumei (Explanation of Megavision Sponsored by The Mechanical Social Systems Foundation)” (Non-patent Document 1), [online], [retrieved on 2005-01-17], retrieved from the website of The Machine Industry Memorial Foundation using the Internet.
According to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, an image is captured using respective apertures of CCDs, i.e., by phase shift. This technique is very simple. Each color component of light is split into four beams by an associated prism and four CCDs receiving the split beams are shifted by half a pixel.
The other technique disclosed in Non-patent Document 1 supports a system for Megavision sponsored by The Machine Industry Memorial Foundation. According to this technique, an image is divided into three segments by a prism and the three segments are captured by three HD camcorders.
The above-described techniques have disadvantages in that a high-resolution, high-definition, and single-focus imaging apparatus is very difficult to manufacture at low cost.
The present inventors have invented a new technique capable of manufacturing a high-resolution, high-definition, and single-focus imaging apparatus including a plurality of imaging devices at low cost in consideration of the above-described circumstances and applied the invention as Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-063675.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-063675 can overcome the disadvantages of Patent Document 1 and Non-patent Document 1. Accordingly, it can be easily imagined that, for example, a demand to simultaneously and separately capture a far-distance image and a near-distance image using the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-063675 and a demand to measure an object distance in the images using this technique will be made.